


The Writing is on the Wall

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail misses Holly and Oliver gives her the nudge she needs to go get her girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing is on the Wall

Alone in the bullpen and bored out of her mind Gail groaned under her breath as she organized the files on her desk, slow days were the worst because they allowed her mind to wander to dangerous places. It had been two months since she had helped pack all of Sophie’s belongings into her newly found father’s car. It had hurt to lose the girl that might have become her daughter but it helped ease the pain to know that Jeff was a good man and that he truly wanted to be a good dad to the young girl. The former soldier hadn’t even known that he had a child until recently and hadn’t hesitated on trying to find her. It was hard not to like the man that offered Gail to come visit them in Calgary and that he would love for Gail to continue to skype and write Sophie. Gail looked at the framed picture Sophie had sent her the week before showing her fishing with her dad, it brought a smile to her face.

Setting the picture back down her thoughts went to the other female in her life that she missed terribly, she hadn’t seen Holly in six torturous long months. Gail regretted their decision to cut off contact, at the time they thought it was best for a clean break but that didn’t stop the longing and the dreams that they were still together. Sometimes Gail wondered if she would ever be able to get over the pathologist, the woman left a giant lunchbox size hole in her heart and soul that wouldn’t heal.

She had been so consumed in her wallowing that she hadn’t noticed Oliver sitting across from her sipping his coffee. “Darlin did I ever tell you about my brother Jake?” he asked as Gail sat up to pay attention to her superior officer.

“No I don’t recall any mention of him.” Gail replied as she accepted a maple bar donut from him, he really was her favorite person at 15.

Oliver gave a slight nod, “I guess no one likes to bring up bad memories; Jake was my older brother by a few years, he was in his first year as a junior grade detective with the 37th when I was finishing up at the academy. You would have gotten along really well with him, how do I phrase this? Hmm…oh yes, you have similar people skills. Anyway you and Jake had another thing in common, a history of shitty relationships. Let’s see first there was Sandy, he and Sandy were horrible together, they had little in common and I think they were only together to piss off her rich parents but they decided to get married, that is until Jake got dumped three days before the wedding because she decided to become a nun. He took that pretty hard, no one likes to get dumped for god.”

Gail held back a laugh and reached for another donut, she wasn’t sure what the point of Oliver’s story but as long as the donuts were there she would listen. Oliver cleared his throat and continued, “Next there as Anna, I actually kind of liked Anna. He met her at a bar and woke up in her bed the next morning, neither of them thought of themselves as one-night stand kind of people and tried to date. It was clear to everyone that they didn’t fit together but they still tried, that is until Anna broke down into tears at dinner one night that she had fallen in love with one of Jake’s friends and wanted to be with him. It was the blow to his ego that hurt worse than the pain of losing her but it left him bitter for a while. It was a while later that he met Kate and he never knew what hit him. She was on loan from Scotland Yard for a smuggling case and they were assigned as partners. She was everything that he didn’t know that he wanted or needed and it was obvious that she felt the same way. I had never seen my brother so happy but then the case ended and she had to go back to the UK, she had a young son that was staying with her folks and as much as she wanted to stay with Jake she had to leave.”

Gail had stopped eating, the story had hit on some familiar notes with her and suddenly she had lost her appetite. “What happened to Jake?” she asked quietly.

Oliver’s normally cheerful face looked visibly older and more tired, “Jake threw himself into work, he barely went home, the only time I would see him smile was when he would visit and hold baby Izzy.” Oliver smiled at the thought of his oldest as an infant but then grew more solemn, “Gail he was a broken man. I tried to help him but he didn’t want it. It was about four months after Kate left that Jake and his new partner were interviewing people in a neighborhood about a series of robberies that Jake caught a teenage boy tagging an old brick wall with the words ‘I still love you’ the kid started to cry that his girlfriend’s father had made them break up because he didn’t fit into the future that he wanted for his daughter. He tried to explain that he never got to tell the girl that he loved her and if they couldn’t be together then he at least wanted her to know about how he felt. I guess it hit home for Jake because he let the kid go. According to his partner Jake seemed really shaken up when they went into the little deli across the street to interview the owner. My brother went in first and didn’t see it coming, he was shot twice in the chest and went down without even seeing the shooter, his partner was able to take the gunman down but it was too late for Jake. Travis, that was his partner, told me that his last words were that he wished that he had gone to Kate and told her…and then he was gone.”

Gail felt a lump in her throat as tears threatened escape as she got up and hugged Oliver, “I thought you didn’t communicate this way.” He teased as he choked back tears of his own.

“Shut up and accept it, this will never happen again.”

Oliver sat up straight when Gail released him from the once in a lifetime embrace, “Darlin I’m worried about you. You never go home anymore, you don’t go out to the Penny but once in a rare while, hell you didn’t even tease Diaz when he showed up in those ridiculous white pants again. I know that you are hurting.”

Feeling the need to defend herself Gail bristled, “I go out. I even went on a date last week.”

Oliver shook his head, “I saw you at the Penny with your date, it last ten minutes and then you faked a headache and left. Face it kiddo you aren’t over Holly.”

Defeat washed over her as Gail nodded, “I don’t think I can get over her.”

“Have you told her this?”

Gail shook her head, “We don’t talk…it’s too hard.” Looking down at her desk Gail mumbled, “I couldn’t even tell her that I loved her before she left.”

Oliver stood up and walked around the desk only to drop down into a crouch to look Gail in her eyes. “Why not Gail? Don’t you think she would want to hear you say it? Maybe she would have stayed if she knew.”

Now tears were flowing down her cheeks, “I couldn’t hold her back, telling her would have made it so much harder to let her go and what if…”

Oliver took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “What if what?”

Gail wiped away her tears, “What if she didn’t say it back?” Letting out a laugh Oliver stood back up and pulled Gail up with him. Gail scowled as he laughed. “Don’t laugh at my pain, I could tell Celery about how you like to get triple bacon cheeseburgers on her wicca meeting nights.” She threatened.

Oliver stopped laughing, “You wouldn’t dare. Anyway I’m laughing because I know Holly loves you and you are being thickheaded to think otherwise.”

“How would you know that she loves me?”

“Well I’ve got eyes darlin and I could see how she looked at you every time she came here with some lame excuse about paperwork, that and she and Celery became friends when I was in the hospital, they still talk on occasion and Holly has asked about you.”

“Oh.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

Gail sat back down, “What do you mean, do about it? She is in San Francisco and I’m here. Nothing has changed.”

Oliver shook his head, “See that’s where you are wrong, you have changed. Gail you are not the same petulant Peck that you were a few years ago or for that matter a few months ago. You let Holly into your heart, you opened yourself up and grew into an amazing person. You always had it in you but it took Holly coming into your life for you to grow up. I know you stayed here because of Sophie but she isn’t here anymore, I’m sorry but it’s true. You can make excuses of this being your home and that your work is here but the truth is that Holly is your home and your work, well your work can’t and won’t love you back. Now according to your personnel file you have roughly six months of leave and comp time saved up and there is a redeye flight out to San Francisco leaving in three hours. If you hurry I bet you could make it.”

“You want me to go?” Gail asked as a thousand thoughts raced through her head, she could be in Holly’s arms in a matter of hours was the foremost thought.

“I have the requisite paperwork right here, all you need to do is sign it and then I don’t want to see you for at least four months. Now hurry before I change my mind about letting you go before the end of your shift.”

For once Gail didn’t overthink it and she quickly signed the paperwork and grabbed her bag, she was almost out the door before she ran back to Oliver and hugged him again. “Is this becoming a thing you hugging me?” he joked.

Gail didn’t take the bait and instead pulled him closer, “I’m sorry about your brother and thank you.”

Oliver kissed her forehead, “No thanks needed, go get your girl Peck.”

Gail didn’t think she had ever been this nervous before as she stood across the street from Holly’s apartment. She had tried to come up with a plan on the airplane on how she would tell Holly that she loved her and needed to be with her but nothing sounded right. It was almost time for Holly to leave for work that Gail realized what she needed to do. After borrowing a piece of chalk from some kids that were drawing on the sidewalk wrote out what she had wanted to say since she had gotten an impromptu haircut from the pathologist. 

 

She had just finished when she saw Holly for the first time in half a year, god she was so beautiful. She seemed lost in thought as she dug around her messenger bag for her car keys and Gail was worried that she wasn’t going to see her message but then as if by a miracle Holly looked up and read the words meant for her. ‘I Still Love You’

“I do you know.” Gail said as she came out from behind the corner where she had been watching from. “I love you. I did before you left and I never stopped.” She stood in front of the shocked woman and placed her hands gently on her waist. “Please say something.”

Holly choked back a sob, “I thought I talked too much.”

Gail couldn’t hold back anymore and lightly kissed the woman that she had missed so much. As with all their kisses it didn’t take long for it to deepen into something more and Gail found herself getting dizzy from the feelings surging through her. It was Holly that pulled away first, her breathing erratic and tears still in her eyes. “I love you so much Gail Peck. It hurts to love you this much.”

Hearing the words for the first time made Gail’s heart skip a beat as she stepped back into Holly’s space and pulled her close. “We have so much to talk about. Can you stay home today?”

Holly silently nodded as she grabbed her phone and sent a fast text to what Gail assumed was her boss. The pathologist offer Gail her hand and started to lead her back to her apartment. “Gail how much time do we have?” she asked nervously as she opened the door.

Gail leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “We have all the time in the world Lunchbox, I not going anywhere.”


End file.
